Spider-Man (Peter Parker)
Peter Parker is a teenager when he was bitten by a radioactive spider during a class trip at an Oscorp-hosted scientific exposition. At first, he used his abilities for personal gaine, but after his Uncle Ben was killed by a thief that he could've stopped hours before, Peter learned that with great power comes great responsibility. This was a lesson that would become his motto in his life as a superhero, using his abilities to help those in need, as Spider-Man. Biography The Spider is Born Peter Parker was a normal school student until the day he gained superhuman abilities giving him the proportionate strength and speed of a spider, as well as an uncanny ability to adhere to walls. Resolving to use his abilities to help those in need, he developed his own web fluid and web shooters, and took on the costumed identity of Spider-Man to fight crime at the street level. Clash of the Avengers After about six months of being Spider-Man, Peter was approached by Tony Stark, who had been following his vigilante activities and figured out his identity. Tony informed him of the situation involving the Sokovia Accords, and told him that Captain America was wrong in his decision to oppose it, and was dangerous because of it. Tony recruited him to his team, gave him a new suit, and brought him to Germany to face off against Captain America's opposing faction. As Spider-Man, Peter faced off against several enhanced individuals and managed to hold his own against them, before being injured by Scott Lang. Peter returned home, having told Aunt May he got his bruises from fighting "Steve from Brooklyn and his big friend." He was seen developing the spider signal in his room. Homecoming Going back home to Queens after the clash in Germany, Peter took to his new suit well. But though he finds it enjoyable to stop the random street thugs, he is awaiting his next call from Happy Hogan to go on his next Avengers mission. In the meantime, he returns to his normal life at Midtown High School, making plans with his best friend, Ned (Leeds?), to make a LEGO Death Star, which Peter keeps putting off due to his life as Spider-Man. He also is eyeing his crush, Liz (Allen/Toomes), but is constantly pushed around by Flash Thompson to get anywhere. One night, he comes across armed thugs with masks mirroring that of the Avengers: Thor, Iron Man, Hulk, and Captain America robbing a bank. They are carrying advanced weapons made out of Chitauri tech that they smuggled from wreckage after the Battle of New York which were given to them by Adrian Toomes. Then one of the thugs weapons fires a devastating blast that not only destroys the bank, but the bodega across the street in which Peter regularly frequents. Returning to his room in Queens, he appears to be alone, until he turns around and sees Ned, who drops his LEGO Death Star in shock that his best friend is Spider-Man. Peter forces him to keep it a secret as his aunt would flip out if she knew. The entire next day at school, Ned is asking Peter loads of questions on the topic of him being Spider-Man, even during a PSA staring Captain America in which Peter mentions taking his shield. Then, the boys overhear Liz talking about how she has a crush on Spider-Man, which leads to Ned blurting out that Peter "knows" Spider-Man. Intrigued, Liz invites Ned and Peter to a party at her house in which she hopes Peter will invite Spidey. They arrive at the party, but it takes only Flash's constant pestering that convince Peter to put on the Spider Suit. As he does so, an explosion appears in the distance, and Peter goes to investigate. He finds Herman Schultz and Jackson Bryce, cohorts of the Vulture, selling their Chitauri weapons to a local gangster. He watches them from the shadows until Ned calls Peter's cell, alerting the dealers to his presence. Schultz and Bryce take off in their van, with Spider-Man in hot pursuit until the Vulture arrives and picks Spidey up and drops him into a river. Iron Man arrives and saves Peter from drowning, but then gives him a warning to stay away from crime-fighting. Peter ignores this warning. Peter finds Schultz again and places a tracker on him, finding out that he is heading for Maryland, and rejoins his schools decathlon team, of whom is heading to a championship in Washington DC. While there, Peter sneaks away and finds Schultz (going by Shocker) and Vulture hijacking a Damage Control vehicle. Before attacking them, he activates the advanced functions of his suit, complete with its own AI, to gain an advantage over the villains. Even though, he is knocked out and wakes up in a Damage Control warehouse which is locked for the evening. He uses this time to break in the new functions of his suit and even names his AI Karen. When the doors open, he swings to DC and finds out that his team won without him, but also that the power core they took from one of Schultz's weapons is a bomb that is set to go off when it gets unstable. And, it is in Ned's backpack. Trying to break into the Washington Monument to save his friends, he is sidelined by a police chopper who orders him to go to the ground. Instead, he leaps over the chopper and swings into the building from the bottom. He then catches the elevator, that is falling due to the bomb going off, with his webbing, and everyone safely climbs out. Back in New York, Spider-Man interrogates known associates of Schultz and the Vulture and finds out that another deal is going down on a Staten Island Ferry. Arriving at the ferry, he sees Schultz and Toomes (who he does not know is the Vulture at this time) who are dealing with one Mac Gargan. He swings in and incapacitates Gargan and his bodyguards. Then, Toomes tries to use a weapon on Peter, but he webs the chamber, making the weapon go unstable, and splitting the ferry in half. Rushing to connect all the major points of the ferry together with his webbing, he starts to struggle to hold it together until Iron Man arrives and pushes the ferry back together. Retreating to a rooftop, he was found by Iron Man who chewed him out for not listening to his warning not to pursue crime-fighting. Peter attempts to blame Tony for the ferry incident for not listening to him when he originally tried to warn him about the Vulture. Tony then tells Peter that he did listen, and that he had FBI agents stationed on the ferry. Tony then insists that Peter gives him the Spider Suit back. While Peter argues that he is nothing without the suit, Stark makes the case that he if he is nothing without it, then he doesn't deserve it. He goes back home to Aunt May, who wants to know why she is hearing that Peter left detention early, skipped out on the decathlon in DC, and why he sneaks out of the house every night. Needing an explanation, he says that he was fired from his Stark Internship. Returning to school, he admits to Liz that he likes her, and she says that she already knew that. He then asks her to the homecoming dance, which she accepts. He arrives at her house later to find out that her father is Adrian Toomes. Toomes chauffeurs the two over to the dance, during which Liz tells her father about Peter disappearing during the situation at Washington DC, which leads Toomes to realize that Peter is Spider-Man. When they arrive at the school, Toomes tells Liz to go on ahead while he talks to Peter. Toomes then threatens Peter to stay out of his way, or else he will kill him and everyone he cares about. During the dance, Peter learns that Toomes plans to steal a shipment of weaponry from a plane coming from Avengers Tower heading to their new headquarters. Peter ditches Liz and rushes to get his homemade Spider-Man suit to stop Toomes. He heads outside and is attacked by Schultz with his gauntlets. Peter tries to reach his web shooter, but Schultz continues to pummel him. He is saved by Ned, and Peter sticks Schultz to a bus with the webbing. Spidey rushes to stop Toomes with Ned being his eyes and ears. Ned tries to get in touch with Happy, but he hangs up on him. Spidey finds Toomes in his lair. Toomes attempts to reason with Peter that he's only doing what he believes is necessary and that the world isn't as black and white as the young Peter believes it to be, but it turns out to be a distraction as Toomes unleashes his suit as it flies around the area, destroying support beams and causing a pile of debris to fall on Spidey. Toomes leaves him to die. Peter struggles to lift the rubble off of him and he fears he is going to die. He then remembers Tony's words and uses all his strength to pull himself out. Spidey latches onto Vulture's suit as he intercepts the plane. Toomes tries to gather what he needs, but Spidey foils his plan. Toomes gets in his suit and fights Spidey on the plane. They knock out the turbines, sending the plane toward Coney Island. Spidey is able to maneuver the plane away from the city and onto the beach as it crash-lands. Toomes attempts to get away with the weaponry, but Spidey tries to warn him that they are about to explode. Toomes tries flying away anyway, but the cores blow up and he goes crashing down. Spidey finds Toomes and saves him, but he leaves him next to the rest of the weaponry for Happy and the police to find later, leading to Toomes getting arrested. At school, Peter finds out that Liz is moving to Oregon with her mother while her father is on trial. She is still upset with Peter for leaving her at the dance. She says goodbye to Peter and hopes that he can figure himself out. Peter then gets a text to go to the bathroom. Happy is there, thanking Peter for what he did. He then tells Peter that Tony wants to see him. Tony and Happy bring Peter to the new Avengers HQ. Tony presents Peter with a brand new Spider-Man suit, telling him that there are reporters behind the wall waiting for a big announcement, meaning Tony is about to officially make Peter a new Avenger. However, Peter turns Tony down, saying he prefers to be a "friendly neighborhood Spider-Man" for now. Peter leaves, and asks Tony if he was testing him and whether or not he passed, and Tony seemingly confirms it adding that there are no reporters and adds if he needs him he'll be close bu. However, Tony is actually surprised that Peter made the mature choice of turning him down, and that there really were a bunch of reporters outside. Pepper Potts comes out, asking where Peter is. She is frustrated that he walked out, so Happy covers for them by giving Tony a ring so he can propose to Pepper. When Peter gets home, he finds a bag from Tony on his bed. He has given Peter back the original Spider-Man suit. He puts it on, and continues fighting crime having learned the responsibility of being a hero. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Hybrid Physiology:' After Peter Parker was bitten by a spider, he has gained the proportionate powers of a spider. With his newfound heightened abilities, Parker deliberately holds back from participating in sports, such as football due to having a superhuman advantage. Despite his restrictions, Parker is still athletic and even received commendation from Coach Wilson for his participation in Captain America's Fitness Challenge. ** Superhuman Strength: Spider-Man possesses considerable superhuman strength, due to it being the proportional strength of a spider. Although he is relatively untrained, his strength alone is sufficient enough to catch a 1.5-ton car that was moving at 40 miles an hour when it was just inches away from hitting a bus. He was also able to casually overpower the Winter Soldier and his cybernetic arm, contend with Captain America for a prolonged period of time, break through a bulletproof glass window with only a few blows, lifting up rows of school lockers, slightly topple a gigantic Ant-Man, as well as to support the weight of a jet bridge, and was even able to lift a considerable portion of concrete roof that Vulture had collapsed on top of him, though both feats visibly strained him. During the Black Order's arrival in New York, Parker was able to catch Cull Obsidian's hammer moments before it struck Iron Man, and swing a car at Cull Obsidian. His strength is sufficient enough to stagger Thanos, though he was outmatched and subdued swiftly when facing the Mad Titan on his own. ** Superhuman Speed: Spider-Man can run and move much faster than an ordinary human and is adept at dodging quickly. Spider-Man was also quick enough to catch up to a speeding vehicle on foot. His speed has allowed him to casually catch the Winter Soldier's bionic arm before it could even punch him. During the Avengers Civil War, Spider-Man was able to easily outrun Black Widow and avoid Scarlet Witch's telekinetic attacks, as well as dodge many of the blasts fired at him by Star-Lord when he fought him on Titan. ** Superhuman Durability: Spider-Man's body is inhumanly resistant towards impact force, as he has taken a punch from Winter Soldier and a spinning air kick from Captain America, without any serious injuries. Additionally, Spider-Man easily endured a collision with Falcon's Redwing flying at full force and a strike from Captain America's Shield, as well as being backhanded across the airport from a gigantic Ant-Man, falling unharmed from several stories in the process. Indeed, Parker only sustained a black eye from the entire Clash of the Avengers and was able to pass it off as a result of bullies at school while telling his Aunt May. Moreover, Spider-Man survived being dragged from a speeding van and enduring hits from garbage bins and stacks of bricks, withstand multiple blows from the Shocker's Gauntlet unharmed, as well as Vulture collapsing a considerable portion of a concrete roof on top of him, with only minor injuries. Parker was even able to withstand a blow from the tremendously strong Thanos while wearing the Iron Spider Armor. However, according to Karen, even Spider-Man would most likely not survive a fall from the top of Washington Monument. He later survived a plane crash and a fall from the inside of an elevator shaft while only being incapacitated, which he recovered from faster than a human would. While Spider-Man followed Ebony Maw's chase for Doctor Strange and the Time Stone, Parker was unfazed by the various objects flung at him by Maw, even shaking off a direct collision with a road sign, resuming his pursuit. ** Superhuman Agility: Spider-Man is superhumanly agile, capable of swinging around on thin spider-webbing and jumping great distances and heights without difficulty. His bones, muscles, and joints had been more elastic, allowing him to perform gymnastic and contortionist maneuvers without damaging his bone structure. He used his agility to outmaneuver and beat both Winter Soldier and Falcon, dodge most of the Vulture's attacks and even dodge the many cars that Scarlet Witch telekinetically hurled at him. Spider-Man's mobility was proven beneficial for going up against opponents such as Cull Obsidian and Thanos. ** Superhuman Equilibrium: Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He is able to adjust his position by instinct, which enabled him to balance on a string of web and perform a somersault, as well as catch a web cartridge while standing on the railing of a fire escape. Virtually, he can balance himself on any object, no matter how small or narrow. ** Enhanced Senses: Spider-Man's senses are greatly enhanced, with him describing them as being "dialed to eleven". Hence, Parker is able to sense potentially dangerous things shortly before they occur. For example, if an object is being thrown at Spider-Man, he will usually be aware of it, even if it is hurled from far away and he is facing the opposite direction. *** Enhanced Vision: Spider-Man's sense of sight is superhuman, to the point that he is forced to wear dark goggles to prevent it from handicapping him in a battle, as there is "too much input". *** Spider-Sense: Spider-Man's brain intakes and responses to stimuli at an accelerated rate, alerting him to dangers around him as a sixth sense. This awareness functions on a subconscious level, thus alerting Spider-Man of dangers he cannot readily notice at first, allowing him to effectively dodge and counter incoming attacks in combat, including projectiles aimed at him from a blind spot. Parker was able to catch the small cartridge of web fluid tossed to him by Tony Stark, even though he was facing away from him. He later sensed the bench that Winter Soldier had hurled at him while he fought Falcon. During the Ambush at the Staten Island Ferry, he sensed someone coming his way and, without looking, incapacitated him with a web grenade. Later, he was also able to dodge Vulture's Exo-Suit at full speed, effectively maneuvering in close quarters at a high rate of speed. However, as his enhanced reflexes directly correspond to his sensory input, he can be rendered vulnerable to attacks if his senses are overloaded, such as during his final fight with Vulture. Spider-Man also, despite his incredible reflexes, can be caught by surprise should he allow himself to get distracted, as seen when he was ensnared by Redwing's grapple line due to his excitement during the Clash of the Avengers. While on a bus during a field trip, Parker was able to sense Ebony Maw's Q-Shipdescending on New York City, despite being miles away from the site. After crash-landing the Q-Ship on Titan, Spider-Man was able to sense a threat was going to happen before warning Iron Man and Doctor Strange. His senses had also warned him of his impending demise at the hands of Thanos moments before he began to fade away. ** Wall-Crawling: Spider-Man can adhere to walls, ceilings, and other surfaces in order to scale them and has stated that he does not use any adhesive gloves or fabrics to do it. This ability allows him to stick to almost any surface when willing himself to, as physical contact with said surfaces creates a locking connection necessary to support his body, even when he is inverted above the ground. Alternatively, Parker could make individual portions of his body adhesive, which allowed him to stick his foot onto the chest of a bank robber to fling him into a wall. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Spider-Man's increased metabolism allows him to rapidly heal and regenerate from harm faster and more extensively than normal humans can recover from. He was able to rapidly heal from a black eye from Giant-Man. After suffering multiple wounds from his fight with the Vulture, Parker's scars were fully healed in a matter of hours. Abilities * Gifted Intelligence: Peter Parker is a highly intelligent science enthusiast, with aptitudes in chemistry, physics, and engineering, developing a highly advanced chemical compound into a silk-like material (the sophistication of which even impressed Tony Stark) and constructed his own web-shooters, further proven when he was able to quickly solve a physics problem by just taking a glance at the board and deduced the composition of Falcon's wings based on their relationship between rigidity and flexibility, despite only witnessing their usage in a short span of time. Parker has an affinity for building computers, and is also well-read and good at math, claiming to have "nailed" an algebra test the day Stark recruited him. As Spider-Man, he can also come up with witty and incredibly annoying quips and references, much to his allies and enemies' irritation. In addition, he was a valued member of the Midtown School of Science and Technology academic decathlon team, with Liz Toomes claiming that Parker was its most intelligent member. His teammates were devastated when he briefly quit his position on the team, but were overjoyed when he returned and immediately and happily welcomed him back, including Roger Harrington, a true testament to his intelligence. * Skilled Tactician: Parker draws from pop culture when formulating strategies, notably when he let Iron Man and War Machine know of his plan to tie up Ant-Man's legs, after which they knocked the immobilized giant down. In a similar fashion, Parker devised a plan to rescue Doctor Strange from Ebony Maw by ejecting him out of his Q-Shipthrough a hull breach. He also uses the laws of physics to his advantage, such as when he used the lift from a SWAT team's helicopter blades to his advantage to get enough momentum to break a window in order to save his classmates. Parker is still relatively inexperienced, however, since he asked Iron Man for advice during the Avengers Civil War, and later consistently asked for Karen's assistance in taking down Vulture and his gang. * Basic Combatant: After fighting crime for six months, Parker's combat style developed into a somewhat instinctive and improvised collection of techniques that emphasizes the use of his superhuman strength, speed, agility, and Web-Shooters. Hence, Parker uses quick, powerful attacks and agile movements while firing his webs to immobilize his enemies. However, he is not skilled in martial arts and often gets distracted while in combat. Despite his inexperience, Spider-Man easily defeated both Falcon and Winter Soldier, two military-trained hand-to-hand combatants, as well as temporarily hold his own against the far more experienced Captain America; according to Iron Man, however, Rogers was holding back during that fight and could have beaten Parker easily. Parker also fought against Vulture despite the latter repeatedly besting him in combat. Because of his limited experience, Parker was easily subdued by the Shocker during their brawl due to him heavily relying on his Web-Shooters for offensive attacks. Later on, Parker had somewhat improved his skills but remained vastly outclassed by experienced fighters, as when he and his allies fought the Guardians of the Galaxy and later when he briefly fought Thanos. While he was able to briefly duel the highly skilled Star-Lord, he was quickly subdued. Due to his predictable combat style during the Battle of Titan, Thanos defeated Spider-Man in moments after recognizing Parker's attack pattern. Furthermore, during the Battle of Earth, Parker was capable of handling group of fights with each incoming attack and despite activating the Instant-Kill mode in his suit, he was easily overwhelmed by the sheer number of Outriders that were called for assistance. * Master Acrobat: Due to his superhuman agility, Spider-Man can perform acrobatic and gymnastic feats, such as flips, with little effort. Hence, he was able to accurately shoot a string of webbing at Captain America's Shield, then caught it mid-air and land on a vehicle. While wearing the Iron Spider Armor, Parker's coordination is greatly enhanced, allowing him to easily navigate throughout the environment of Titan, rescuing Mantis, Star-Lord, and Drax mid-air while swinging through the obstacles affected by the planet's gravitational distortions, as well as effortlessly dodge preciously-shot plasma blast from a master marksman like Star-Lord. * Master Marksman: Spider-Man possesses extremely keen eyesight, and is able to accurately utilize his Web-Shooters to neutralize his targets during his crime-fighting. He was capable of simultaneously ensnaring Captain America's hands and strip him of his shield, mid-air, executing it all at high speed. He was also able to precisely shoot a Spider-Tracer onto Herman Schultz's foot across a classroom, and ensnare and latch onto Vulture's Exo-Suit with little effort despite the rig moving at incredible speeds at times, notably during the Hijacking of the Stark Cargo Plane. * Skilled Investigator: Parker was able to effectively utilize his suit's video archives and Karen's access to law enforcement databases to generate suspects to interrogate and locate Vulture and his illegal weapons trade, notably producing the identity Aaron Davis. * Bilingualism: Parker speaks his native English, as well as some Spanish, studying the language in school with success and being able to understand enough to know a quip Delmar was making about his aunt, May Parker, and then make his own quip about the deli owner's daughter. Equipment * Spider-Man Suit: Parker originally wore a handmade suit while operating on the streets of New York City. Nothing more than a red hoodie, blue sweats, and a pair of goggles, this suit was created with the intention to help Parker to conceal his identity and keep his superhuman senses in check. Parker would later use an upgraded and much more refined suit designed by Tony Stark to better focus his superhuman senses. The new suit also included moving eyepieces that resemble camera shutters to filter out stimuli while in use. ** Utility Belt: The suit has a utility belt seamlessly integrated into it. It contains spare web fluid cartridges for Spider-Man's Web-Shooters. ** Spider-Drone: The spider emblem on the front of Parker's suit can detach and act as a reconnaissance device. It has a drone mode allowing it to fly onto a target for Parker to follow. ** GPS Tracking System: In his right Web-Shooter, Parker has access to the suit's GPS tracking system via a holographic display, allowing him to follow his Spider-Drone. ** Karen: After deactivating the Training Wheels Protocol, Parker's suit now features an A.I. user interface program similar to J.A.R.V.I.S. and F.R.I.D.A.Y. that provides diagnostic and tactical reports. * Iron Spider Armor: Following his confrontation with Vulture, Tony Stark presented the newly created Iron Spider Armor for Parker to use as the newest member of the Avengers, but Parker declined the offer. After initially rejecting the suit, Parker was ultimately given the armor to help during his pursuit of a Q-Ship over New York City, and later during the Battle of Titan. The suit was composed of nanites, similarly to Tony Stark's latest Iron Man suit, and was able to manifest four armored spider-legs from the rear spider symbol, which granted Spider-Man greater mobility and better grip on his surroundings. * Web-Shooters: A pair of wrist-mounted mechanical devices used by Spider-Man to project synthetic webbing. Parker invented the first pair while Tony Stark created a new and improved pair to go along with his new suit. Though, this new pair supplied by Stark merely involved technological improvements and a few new features while the overall mechanics and webbing itself Stark did not attempt to replace. The upgraded Web-Shooters come with selective web types and a laser targeting system for accuracy. Parker finds the amount of possible Web-Shooter combinations Stark included to be excessive. * Synthetic Webbing: Created by Peter Parker himself, this web-like organic chemical substance is meant to emulate the silk created by the common spider, while its composition and tensile strength are substantial enough to greatly impress Tony Stark himself. This synthetic spider silk is used by Parker to help swing around New York City, bind and tie up enemies, steal weapons, and make other useful applications. Spider-Man combines this synthetic web with agile movements to dodge enemy attacks and often targets the enemies' arms and legs to break their balance and immobilize them. The chemical compound was so durable that both Captain America and Winter Soldier had trouble breaking it, despite their enhanced strength. Parker can also fabricate his web compound with ordinary school chemicals used while in chemistry classes. According to himself, the webs take about two hours to dissipate. The latest formula developed is his 3.01 version. * Spider-Signal: A red light emitted from Spider-Man's web-shooters, which Tony Stark added much to Parker's surprise and delight. * Spider-Tracer: A small tracker designed by Tony Stark that resembles a spider. Parker planted the tracker on Herman Schultz and used it to track his gang's movements. Vehicles * Stark Industries Private Jet: After being recruited by Tony Stark to assist his team in the fight against Captain America's team during the Avengers Civil War, Parker boarded the Stark Industries Private Jet to go to Germany to assist in the fight. * Q-Ship: After Doctor Strange was kidnapped by Ebony Maw, both Stark and Parker broke into the Q-Ship to rescue him. Stark killed Maw by ejecting him into outer space and Parker saved Strange from being sucked out into space. The trio then used the ship to travel to Titan and stop Thanos. Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Cross-Species Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. members Category:Daily Bugle Category:Mercy Killers